Spirit Fruit
by Johnny Infekt
Summary: It's senior year for Tohru and the gang. It's another year Tohru's living in denial of her true feelings, that is, until Kyo makes a bold move and ends up encouraging Tohru to do something she's always wanted to, love and be loved.
1. Chapter 1

Senior year. It's the last year before they became "adults" (many, still too immature to be called that). Tohru Honda was studying at Shigure's house with Kyo. This house had become her home just a couple years ago. The time had certainly flown by, and while we could reminisce on the past…one day out of all of them is a bit more important. **April 15th****, 2006**, the always aggressive Kyo, was strangely…quiet. He hadn't gotten in any fights with Yuki at all, and he even agreed to have leek soup for dinner. To Tohru, little naïve Tohru, she just thought Kyo was finally learning to control his temper. The real reason however, was much deeper, and after a long period of time he finally expressed the nature of his silence.

"So, Tohru. It's our senior year..." Kyo started, fidgeting a little as he put his textbook down and faced her biting his lower lip. "…and I've enjoyed our friendship. It's something I hold dearly." Kyo stated, avoiding the real topic on his mind.

"Well thank you so much Kyo!!" Tohru said, suddenly excited as she closed her textbook with a bubbly smile. "I've valued our friendship as well! I don't know what I'd do without you and the rest of the Sohmas in my life, you've always treated me like family!" Tohru said looking into Kyo's eyes with such a delight.

This delight pained Kyo, for he didn't know if Tohru's reaction would be as good as this when he got down to the real topic. "Well that's great Tohru, I wish I could say the same, if it wasn't for that damn Yuki! I WILL beat him you know!" Kyo said, before realizing he was drifting off topic, he ruffled his hair and forced a laugh. "So look…it's been very hard for me to suppress certain feelings of mine, and before the year ends and we all go our separate ways I need to know how you feel about me." Kyo said quickly as his face turns red. Before waiting for an answer he shouted, "Oh forget it! Never mind!" and ran out the room, heading for his comfort zone, the roof.

A very confused Tohru sat in the room for awhile, gathering her thoughts before leaving the room. She walked to the kitchen, wondering what Kyo meant, when she bumped into Yuki.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Honda, please forgive me, I wasn't looking where I was going." Yuki said, bowing to Tohru.

"Don't be silly Yuki! It's my fault, I was thinking and I totally zoned out! Which reminds me! I'll have dinner made in a little bit!" Tohru replied apologetically, with a laugh at the end.

With a nod, Yuki went on his way, and Tohru continued her destination to the kitchen and found some chocolate. "_chocolate makes EVERYONE feel better!"_ she thought as she grabbed it and headed towards the roof. She had a look of determination as she went up and sat next to Kyo.

"Here's some chocolate! I thought maybe this would cheer you up!" Tohru said as she handed over the chocolate. Kyo looked at it with disgust for a few moments and grabbed it with a dramatic sigh.

"Just GREAT! You know how much I looooove chocolate!" Kyo said overdramatically, his temper, yet again, out of control.

"Oh that's right! I forgot that you don't like chocolate! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Kyo, I promise I won't do something so stupid again!!" Tohru replied, feeling terrible as her act of kindness was misinterpreted.

"Never mind it, it's fine." Kyo said, setting the chocolate aside. He took a deep breath and calmed down. He knew why Tohru had come to the roof, and he knew that he'd have to finish what he started. "So look…about what I asked in the room earlier, you don't have to answer it okay?"

"Well thanks for letting me know, but I still don't know what you were exactly asking!" Tohru said with a smile. This was just a typical Tohru thing, she was too innocent to realize what exactly a guy means when he asks a thing like that. This fact made Kyo mad, again.

"Look! I feel so strongly about you! You're the only one who can calm me down when I just get so pissed at that bastard Yuki, and well EVERYONE for that matter!! I want to know if I can have you, for myself! I want you by my side after high school, when I go back to train. I feel like I need you Tohru!" Kyo blurted out, his emotions raging and his face burning. This wasn't the way he wanted to say this but it just sort of happened. He buried his hands in his face and tangled his fingers in his burning orange hair.

Tohru was taken by surprise, no one had ever confessed feelings like this to Tohru. She didn't know what to make of it all when she said……

**CLIFF HANGER!!! :3 mwahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP: Chapter One: Lemons**

"Look! I feel so strongly about you! You're the only one who can calm me down when I just get so pissed at that bastard Yuki, and well EVERYONE for that matter!! I want to know if I can have you, for myself! I want you by my side after high school, when I go back to train. I feel like I need you Tohru!" Kyo blurted out, his emotions raging and his face burning. This wasn't the way he wanted to say this but it just sort of happened. He buried his hands in his face and tangled his fingers in his burning orange hair.

Tohru was taken by surprise, no one had ever confessed feelings like this to Tohru. She didn't know what to make of it all when she said……

**CHAPTER TWO: Grapes**

"Kyo, I value our friendship and I thank you greatly for telling me this, no one has ever said something so beautiful to me since my mother died, but you, you are my brother." Tohru had said this ever so softly, looking off into the distance, thinking of true feelings, the feelings she must hide.

Kyo couldn't quite read Tohru's face, but he felt she was hiding something from him. This made him angry and he felt he had been betrayed.

"It's that bastard Yuki, isn't it!?!?" Kyo accused with wide eyes, almost swelling with tears. Kyo had now stood up on the roof, waving his arms wildly and yelling like a madman. "He beats me at EVERYTHING you know, and all the girls faun over him! I thought just once someone would want ME, I thought you would love me!"

Tohru stopped staring off, put her feelings into the back of her mind, and looked at Kyo, shocked. "No Kyo! That's not it! Yuki is also a brother to me, you both have an equal space in my heart, I can never love one of you more than the other, that's just not fair!" Tohru had plead, and by this point, she too, was on the brink of tears. She didn't know how she could calm him down, but she did know that in her heart, they were both…just brothers.

The idea of dating, it hurt Tohru because she knew she could never have that, she refused herself from ever loving a person more than her mother or grandpa. To Tohru, she didn't want to forget her mother. It would be disrespectful and unkind, therefore, loving another person so deeply, was forbidden. She wasn't lying to anyone, just blocking herself off from ever falling in love.

"Please Kyo, believe me. The only person I can love so deeply, is my dear mom, I love her, and I miss her _so _much. The Sohmas have all been kind to me, you all are my family, that is all." Tohru said quietly, looking down at her hands. The statement would have been true, if she hadn't had a secret to protect. "Kyo, please calm down, and sit, I'll go make dinner for us all. I'll try my hardest and make it delicious!" Tohru said, forcing a smile on her face, a tear running down her cheek.

By this time Kyo had caught a glimpse of Tohru's tear, and felt terrible for making the one he loved cry. The anger he held had disappeared and now was guilt. Kyo believed what Tohru had said, and even been bending down to come sit by her when they were interrupted.

"What's going on up here!? A lover's quarrel!? Please enlighten me on why dinner has not been made and why there's a bunch shouting. I don't want the police to come now, or worse maybe my editor has heard the noise and is coming to check on me!!!" Said a worried voice not too far away. It was Shigure, who had heard Kyo's little temper tantrum and was now climbing on the roof.

Once Shigure could see both Tohru and Kyo, he began to accuse Kyo playfully. "Now what did you do Kyo! You've made her cry!!"

Kyo, not realizing that Shigure was just kidding around got frustrated and began to yell at Shigure now. "Shut up Shigure! This is non of your business you DOG!"

"My my what an angry little pussy cat we have here!" Shigure had replied, unaffected by Kyo's obvious response.

Kyo was now enraged and was stomping over to Shigure, wanting to teach him a lesson by messing with him. Kyo may not have had a great chance against Yuki, but Shigure was old, he could take him. Tohru, was worried though, she didn't want another fight, the house had enough with Kyo and Yuki.

"Please stop Kyo, you could hurt yourself!" Tohru had asked of Kyo, she didn't like always asking for things, but she was worried and wanted everyone to be safe.

It was at this moment, when Tohru had asked Kyo to be safe, that he lost his balance and rolled down, off the roof.


End file.
